


Sweltering

by demmmy



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Oneshot, but its not really that important, soft boys bein soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demmmy/pseuds/demmmy
Summary: Roger and John share a moment trying to relieve themselves from the Summer heat.Slight high school AU Joger Oneshot.





	Sweltering

**Author's Note:**

> My first Queen fanfiction! 
> 
> I'm getting tired of cold weather so here is something to hopefully warm you up!

It was hot. The sun had already set, and even with the cool promise of moonlight, the two boys were still sticky with sweat from the Summer heat that had plagued them all day. They didn’t mind, though, because Summer meant no school, and more time to spend with each other.

John was currently laying on his bed, relaxed, as he flipped through some magazine while Roger was sprawled on the floor, trying to escape the heat. John had put on a record and neither of the boys spoke, instead letting the music be the only thing filling the room. Quiet moments with Roger were rare, but when he was with the quiet John, he felt like the silence was precious, and he didn’t want to break it. With the music providing the soundtrack for the night anyways, conversation wasn’t needed.

Roger glanced at the brunette boy. Only recently had he come to terms with himself that he was utterly head over heels for the other. It was strange to him---he could easily have any girl in the school, yet here he was pining for the quiet straight-A student. Summer nights like these were always a test of Roger’s will---John always looked ethereal drenched in moonlight and the warm light of his bedside lamp, a light sheen of sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead, his shorts bunching up and leaving little to the imagination. Roger tried staring at the ceiling to keep himself from getting too worked up.

They could stay like that forever, if the record didn’t have to eventually end. John took the initiative to get up, stretching, before padding over to his vinyl collection, tossing a glance at Roger who was still sprawled across the floor. “What do you want to listen to next?” John asked.

Surprised, the blonde lifted his head and glanced at his friend. Usually it was John who just decided whatever they listen too. Roger propped himself up, now in a sitting position, giving his answer a thought before cracking a lopsided smile. “Play that that one again.”

Slight confusion flashed across John’s features but he didn’t question the odd request, instead starting the album over again, now joining Roger on the floor.

Music filled the air. They shared a glance. 

Roger knew this album was John’s favorite.

Despite the humid air hanging heavy in the room, John laid himself across Roger’s lap. In response, Roger began playing with soft brunette locks of hair, unsure of what to think of what his friend was doing. Touch was not a strange thing between them---they were both very physical, but Roger couldn’t help but want to think more in to the simple act of the younger boy laying across him.

They sat like that in a few moments of silence before Roger decided to speak up again. “Shouldn’t you be with study group or something? Why’re you always hanging around a bad boy like me?” Roger half-teased, his voice soft.

John couldn’t help but crack a smile, now reaching up to mess with Roger’s hair. “You’re not that bad,” John avoided the question, before speaking up again. “I like you.”

Roger stilled, trying to choose his next words carefully. He tried reading the younger boy’s expression, but most of the time he was fairly difficult to read. All he knew was that he was relaxed. That was good enough. “Like...like like?”

The hands messing with Roger’s blonde hair pulled away, and John sat up, now properly facing the other. Immediately Roger regretted even bringing something like that up---especially in a way that made him sound like some gossipy schoolgirl. His heart was pounding to the beat of the music and he couldn’t stop staring at John’s soft lips. The boy in question tilted his head with a slight quirk of a smile---questioning, but welcoming. “I suppose.”

Only John-Fucking-Deacon could make an admission to a crush so casual.

Relief immediately washed over Roger like a wave, and his heart picked up speed. The next song came on. They matched tempo again. 

Roger leaned in, cupping John’s cheek before gently pulling him into a kiss---softer than any kiss he’s probably ever initiated before, but he wants it to be soft. He wants this to be tender. And if John doesn’t want this at all he wants to give him the opportunity to escape.

A beat. John closes his eyes and moves his lips with Roger’s.

They pull apart. Both of their cheeks are dusted pink and they’re both sweating more than they were before. But the heat is hardly a concern anymore. 

Roger is the first to speak up. “Was that...okay?” 

“More than okay.”

“Do you want me to---”

He doesn’t even have time to finish his sentence before John pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
